vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiki Tohno
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C by shown feats, though durability can usually be ignored | Same as base | Higher Name: Tohno Shiki, Nanaya Shiki (true name and dark alterego), Satsujinki (nickname, future self) Origin: Tsukihime, Melty Blood Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Vampire/'Dead Apostle' (in a certain route), TATARI creation (Nanaya, Melty Blood only) Destructive Capacity: Wall level+ by shown feats, though durability can usually be ignored (can directly cut concept of death and by stabbing a 'point' he can extinguish existence) | Same as Base | Higher Range: Extended human melee range, dozen of meters via throwing his knife | Same | Same Speed: Supersonic+ movement speed, hypersonic+ reactions (reacted and cut arm of the Nero in his 999th Beast form, who is equal to Arcueid with 30% of her power) | Hypersonic+ movement and reactions (more than enough to put a fight against Ciel and various DAA) | Same as Nanaya Lifting Strength: Peak human (only marginally) | Superhuman+ Striking Power: Class KJ+ without MEoDP, possibly higher; irrelevant with MEoDP as he directly cuts concept of death | At least Class KJ+ | At least Class KJ+, likely Class MJ+ Durability: Superhuman+, can temporally ignore injuries from wall level+ attacks | Same | Higher, possibly at least small building level+ Stamina: Superhuman (can fight while seriously injured) | Higher | Higher Standard Equipment: His family knife "Nanaya", Mystic Eye killer glasses (indestructible, suppresses MEoDP) Intelligence: Above average intelligence with good deduction ability. Expert at silent kills and stealth but also possess some degree of fighting skill. Powers and Abilities: Super speed, durability, agility, expert at stealth, expert assassin, can see spirits and detect the presence of inhumans, can fight despite lethal injuries and possess extraordinary willpower (was getting devoured to the bones yet he kept fighting), Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (MEoDP), able and cut the concept of death | Previous abilities, increased stats, more proficient with the usage of Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and in hth combat | Previous abilites, increased stats, immortality (types 1, 3 and 7), regeneration (based on time reversal; mid-low), possibly hypnosis Weakness: Needs to get into melee range (but throwing his knife works too), trying to visualize death of more complex concepts is very taxing on his mind and can kill him, [http://moarpowah.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/Tsukihime-this-chair.jpg This Chair. This Chair. This Chair. This Chair. This Chair. This Chair.] | Same as previous weaknesses, but can visualize death of more complex things (at least temporally) | Lacks proficienty with the MEoDP, and is completely insane and unpredictable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (MEoDP):' MEoDP allows Shiki to "perceive death" in the form of lines and dots. These lines lead to the ultimate destruction of anything if he traces his knife through them. Cutting the lines "breaks" the object and the parts cannot be reattached or healed by any way. He can also kill anything, both animate and inanimate by stabbing their dot of death. Whatever Shiki pierces is getting permanently erased from existence in a way that cannot be overruled. This ability can extend to more abstract things like when he "killed" the poison or destroyed Roa's soul possessing him. When Shiki kills something his body goes into semi-intangible mode, not really usable in combat, but a certain albino's power is not gonna work :maybe Although using MEoDP does strain him. Killing objects with powerful complicated existence or attempting to kill more abstract things are dangerous thus may overload his brain. Lastly Shiki cannot kill beings whose deaths he cannot understand. '-Nanaya Mode:' Shiki possess a dark alterego called as "Nanaya Shiki". He lost his memory 8 years ago and Nanaya is the representation of his past as a Demon Hunter. Although it never truly surfaced as a distinctive personality Shiki at times overcame with a strange pulse that drove him towards killing. At this state his physical abilities and fighting skills increase drastically to make him the "perfect killer". Later he learned how to control this feeling and consciously use Nanaya Mode although the fear of once becoming a psychotic killer remained. In Melty Blood Nanaya exist as a separate individual created by TATARI from Shiki's fears. '-Mystic Eyes of Purity:' To see the things that are not supposed to be seen. Shiki can feel to presence of something not human just by looking at them. It also often leads for his dark Nanaya alterego to awaken and attempt to kill that being. Also allowed Shiki to perceive Tohno Akiha's Origami, when Akiha herself could not see it for herself. Its unique characteristic eventually allowed Shiki to acquire Mystic Eyes of Death Perception after a near-death experience. '-Sensou (Flash Dash):' Nanaya clan secret art that allows Shiki to momentarily pass the natural limits of his speed. Used for assassinations to disappear from sight and catch the target off guard. Sensou also allows Shiki to run on or leap off from walls with ease. '-Sensa (Flash Sheath):' Another Nanaya killing technique. Sensa involves quick draw and high speed slashing movements to perform insanely fast slashes. Shiki managed to cut Arcueid 17 times before she could even react. Other: Beware the Tohno Gland! Not to be confused with the similarly - named characters from Kara no Kyoukai or One Piece Key: Tohno | Nanaya & Satsujinki | w/Roa's soul Category:Characters Category:Game Characters